quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Powell
Dylan Powell was a character who appeared in the Season 4 episode of Quantum Leap TV series titled "Temptation Eyes". The character Dylan, as Dr. Sam Beckett leaps into him, is played in the episode by Scott Bakula; Powell, as the leapee in the accelerator chamber, is played in a cameo mirror appearance by Harker Wade. About Dylan Powell In the episode "Tempatation Eyes", Dr. Sam Beckett leaps into the body of Dylan Powell, an aging longtime San Francisco area TV news reporter who's been assigned along with Ross Tyler, his longtime cameraman and sidekick, to cover the story of a vicious serial killer that has recently been stalking the Chinatown area in San Francisco. The two who have been working in cunjunction with the SFPD to find the identity and whereabouts of the killer, also has been working with a lovely young Asian-American psychic named Tamlyn Matsuda (Tamlyn Tomita) in assisting the police. The six previous victims of the serial killer were all hookers or strippers, but Al tells him, through Ziggy's help, that Tamlyn, without their intervention, would be the seventh victim, which seems to line up well with her prognostication that a seventh victim of the killer would occur in her midst, perhaps her. Al ranks Tamlyn's psychic abilities right down there with Ouija boards, but Sam isn't so quick to dismiss her as a quack. Sam, as Dylan, becomes quite attracted to her and when she sees Sam as he really is, he tells her about Project Quantum Leap and - despite Al's warnings that he may not leap again - that she was going to be the next victim. Later, as the story progresses, it's discovered that the killer is actually Ross, who's worked with Dylan for 25 years until it's learned that the station planned to lay he and Dylan off, which set off the first of the six previous killings, where he dismissed the victims as nothing but hookers and prostitutes that were "littering the streets" ruining "this once great city". The killings, which were covered by Dylan and Ross, gained big TV ratings points immediately for the news telecast which saved their jobs, apparently. The big scene occurs when Ross, the killer, is able to lure Tamlyn into staying behind with him, as he has Sam, the police and Tamlyn on a wild goose chase which leads them to a Chinatown massage parlor; as Sam, as Dylan, goes in the parlor, he reveals his identity to the seemingly helpless Tamlyn, as he then leads her atop an office building nearby, as he threatens to push her off of it; Sam, with the help of Al and ziggy, is able two find the two. Sam then, as Dylan, engages in a bitter fight with Ross, as he is able wrest Tamlyn from Ross, before getting tangled with the desperate and seemingly disturbed Ross, who is now threatening to jump off the building roof, with Sam, or Dylan stuck to him. Anyway, Sam manages to break free, but cannot persuade Ross not to jump, as he commits suicide by jumping from the rooftop, leaping to his death. Category:Leapees